In recent years, liquid crystal panels have been widely used in a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, car navigation systems and personal computers. Liquid crystal panels are characterized by being thin, lightweight and power efficient. As for methods of mounting drivers on such liquid crystal panels, a so-called COG (Chip On Glass) method that involves directly mounting a driver on one (active matrix substrate) of a pair of substrates opposing each other across a liquid crystal material is known (e.g., see JP 2003-172944A, JP 2005-301308A, JP 2003-241217A, JP 2004-325956A, JP 2005-241988A, WO 2008/015808A). Using this COG method enables liquid crystal panels to be made thinner, smaller and lighter, and with higher definition between wirings and terminals.
Also, the vertical and horizontal pixel count of the display screens of liquid crystal panels used in compact electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs has transitioned in recent years from 160×120 QQVGA (Quarter Quarter Video Graphics Array) and 176×144 QCIF (Quarter Common Intermediate Format) to 320×240 QVGA (Quarter Video Graphics Array) and even 640×480 VGA (Video Graphics Array). This has lead to an increase in the number of wirings and terminals that ought to be formed on an active matrix substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel. However, in order to address the demand for more compact and higher definition liquid crystal panels, the size of the active matrix substrate cannot be increased.
In view of this, an active matrix substrate on which a plurality of connecting wirings respectively connecting a plurality of scan wirings formed in a display region and a plurality of scan terminals arranged in a terminal arrangement region are formed on two or more layers (multi-layers) is known (e.g., see JP 2004-53702A, JP 2005-91962A). Specifically, a prescribed number of the plurality of connecting wirings are formed on the same layer (first layer) as the layer on which the scan wirings are formed, and the remaining connecting wirings are formed on a different layer (second layer) from the layer on which the scan wirings are formed. Note that an insulating material is interposed between the connecting wirings formed on the first layer and the connecting wirings formed on the second layer. This enables a more compact and higher definition liquid crystal panel to be realized without increasing the size of the active matrix substrate, since the connecting wirings formed on the first layer and the connecting wirings formed on the second layer can be formed on the active matrix substrate so as to overlap each other.